beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kathleen Mikaelson
This character was created by Rockgirl Kathleen Mikaelson is the daughter of Elijah and a werewolf Ysmay. She is the younger sister of Mirabelle, the niece of Finn, Kol, Niklaus, Henrik and Rebekah and the grand-daughter of Esther and Mikael. She was born a werewolf but was turned into a vampire by a witch and when Niklaus broke the Hybrid Curse, she became a hybrid. History The Middle Ages Kathleen was born to a werewolf called Ysmay and Elijah, four years after the birth of her older sister Mirabelle. Her mother Ysmay didn't want Kathleen hurt by Mikael so she turned to her former lover. Before Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah leave Mystic Falls, Kathleen's mother begs them to take care of Kathleen. The siblings agree and take Kathleen in. Elijah became extremely close to Kathleen who was never aware of Elijah being her biological father or that she had an older sister. Rebekah and Niklaus became an aunt and uncle to Kathleen and she joined them to wherever they went, running from Mikael. When Kathleen was ten, she became extremely ill with Malaria and the three called on a witch to heal Kathleen. The witch said that she may be able to cast an immortality spell on Kathleen. The siblings agreed to this and the witch cast the spell, before Kathleen died of the sickness. When she came back to life, Kathleen was given some blood to drink by the witch. The witch then sensed that Kathleen was an un-triggered werewolf and put the Hybrid Curse on Kathleen as well, so when she does make her first kill, she won't be able to bring out her werewolf side. 1114 Kathleen was with Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah in Italy. There they met a vampire hunter called Alexander, who Kathleen had a distrust too. Kathleen saw him from time to time, when he was with Rebekah. She didn't like the fact that Elijah and Niklaus were willingly spending time with him. Elijah told Kathleen that they had to find out what he was planning to kill vampires, not wanting any other vampires to die. One night, Alexander wanted to talk to Kathleen alone and she agreed. Alexander wasn't aware the Elijah could hear every word he said to Kathleen. Alexander threatened Kathleen by saying that she shouldn't use her wolf instincts and warn her family or he'll kill them all. Elijah walked over to Kathleen and Alexander and asked if there was a problem. Alexander replied by saying there wasn't one and left but through one sneaky, dirty glance at Kathleen before leaving. The following day they received invitations from Alexander, inviting them to a party at Alexander's house. Thinking that they didn't suspect any of them being vampires, they agreed to go. Kathleen knew it was a bad idea but went anyways. When there, Alexander greeted them and they enjoyed the party. Later the members of The Five daggered them in their sleep. Klaus and Kathleen were unaffected by this but Alexander kept stabbing Kathleen everywhere. Niklaus killed Alexander first to stop him from hurting Kathleen. Kathleen passed out from the wounds on her body. When she woke up, she was in a room with Elijah. When he saw she woke up he told her what happened and that they had to get going again. The family left again, Niklaus suffering from the Hunters Curse. 1492 Kathleen was with her family in England where they met Katerina Petrova. Kathleen felt something was off and warned Rebekah who had learned to trust Kathleen's instinct. Elijah became good friends with Katerina and Kathleen saw her every so often. Niklaus was keen on breaking the Hybrid Curse and, since the two share a curse, Kathleen helped him. When Katerina heard about the plan she ran away and Niklaus blamed Elijah. Rebekah and Kathleen knew this rivalry wasn't going to end well for any of them and when Elijah left Rebekah and Niklaus, Kathleen went with him, but was upset to leave Niklaus and Rebekah. Niklaus and Kathleen did tell each other that if one of them finds the Petrova doppelgänger, they let the other know. The Vampire Diaries Season 2 Kathleen came with Elijah to Rose and Trevor's home, where they claimed to have the Petrova doppelgänger. When she first sees Elena, Elijah had to hold back Kathleen before she attacks Elena. Elijah checks if Elena is human and when he says she is, Kathleen's urge to kill Elena disappears, knowing Elena would be needed alive to break the Hybrid Curse. Elijah tells Kathleen to leave the building and wait outside but, being her stubborn self, she doesn't. Elijah forgives Rose but kills Trevor. As Kathleen, Elijah and Elena were leaving, the Salvatores try to save Elena. Elena, Stephen and Damon attacked Elijah and Kathleen, using stakes and vervain grenade. Damon tried to stake Kathleen but, because of her having the wolf gene, she was able to tackle him to the ground, causing Damon to joke about getting beat up by a ten year old. When Elijah was about to kill Stephen, Damon stakes Elijah and before Kathleen could attack Damon, Stephen breaks her neck. When they both recover from their injuries, they leave, Kathleen having a hatred for Damon Salvatore. Kathleen is seen again when Elijah and her went to Jenna's house and were both invited inside. When Elena rushed up to warn her brother Elijah stopped her and Kathleen asked Elena if there were any blood banks around. Elena gives her the location of one and Kathleen leaves, possibly to go to the blood bank. It's known that there she sends a message to Niklaus' phone saying that there was a new Petrova doppelgänger. She then returns to Elena's home where Elijah is waiting for her before they leave. Kathleen visits the tomb where Katerina is held captive. Kathleen almost entered the tomb with the intension of killing Katerina but Elijah stopped her. Elijah tells Kathleen that Klaus will handle Katerina and the two leave the tomb, Kathleen fiddling with a white oak tree dagger. Elijah, when walking with Jenna, mentions Kathleen when Jenna talks about the sudden responsibility of Elena and Jeremy, saying that in the end, he didn't have a single regret about taking Kathleen in. When Alaric seemingly killed Elijah, Kathleen saw it and attacked Alaric and Damon. Alaric says he's getting beat up by a ten year old and Damon tells Alaric that Kathleen is a Hybrid. Damon is able to brake her neck so they can leave. Elijah wakes up with certain anger to Damon, which increases when he sees Kathleen unconscious. When Klaus returns to Mystic Falls, Kathleen sneaks into the apartment he has Katerina. Katerina sees Kathleen grabbing a knife and Katerina asks if Kathleen's going to kill her. Kathleen shakes her head and pierces the dagger through Katerina's arm saying she came to make Katerina experience what pain really means. Klaus then comes back to see Kathleen stabbing Katerina and just watches. Katerina notices Klaus and Kathleen follows her gaze to see Klaus (in Alaric's body). Klaus greets Kathleen saying that they haven't really spoken face-to-face for five hundred years. Kathleen and Klaus hugged each other, happy to finally see each other in person. She was at the 60's dance with Klaus but remained undercover. She was pulled aside by Damon who said he needed to talk to her. He said he needed her help to kill Klaus but Kathleen told him she won't help. Damon then let her go but kept a close eye on her. They cross paths again, this time with Alaric/Klaus, while Kathleen is leaving. She glares at Damon who asks her is she's changed her mind to which she replies to with a big no. She then runs off, heading to where she and Elijah are staying. As the full moon is coming, Kathleen knows the curse is coming closer and closer to ending. She goes with Elijah for the final team meeting, where they go over what will be happening. To make others feel happy she listens to some music on her IPod. Damon holds her back after the meeting is done and glares at her. The two have an argument about whether Kathleen is really on their side. When the sacrifice happens, Kathleen is seen to also be turning into a true Hybrid. She came with Elijah and Niklaus to where they met again. Kathleen is seen already being human when Niklaus wakes up. Niklaus daggers Elijah, which horrifies Kathleen. The two are then seen at the apartment with Elijah already in a coffin. Stephen then comes by and asks for a cure to a werewolf bite. Niklaus and Stephen make a deal and Kathleen says that Niklaus has a travelling companion. She then leaves the apartment, angry at Niklaus for daggering her father, Season 3 Kathleen is walking past the Salvatore boarding house when Damon sees her and asks for her help. She tells him what she knows. Damon then invites her inside the house and she goes with him. Alaric and Elena are discussing possible places where Stephen would be and are both shocked to see Kathleen. Damon tells them that Kathleen could try to contact Niklaus but Kathleen says she's tried it about five times. She then leaves the house and goes to where she was staying. She gets a message from Elena about Niklaus. She goes over to the school, looking for Elena and runs into Rebekah and Niklaus. She is happy to see her family okay and forgave Niklaus for daggering her father. She then takes them to Elena. When Elena sees them she realised Kathleen has been helping Klaus all along. Niklaus introduced everyone to Rebekah. Kathleen sticks with Rebekah at the school, playing a game on her phone. When Niklaus comes with a possible solution, Kathleen watches. Kathleen is seen with Rebekah and Niklaus outside the hospital. Kathleen is seen tricking a human into thinking she's an orphan before drinking his blood. She then heads back to the manor she lives in with Niklaus. When she arrives there she sees Elijah and hugs him. Niklaus then says that he kept his promise, he took care of Kathleen. She then talks to both of them about what's going on in Mystic Falls. When Niklaus has the dinner party, Kathleen sits on the couch reading. When Damon sees her, she glares at him but her attention returns to the book she's reading. When Elijah un-daggers the rest of the Mikaelsons, Kathleen was in the dinning room with Niklaus and Stephen. When Elijah returned with Damon, Kol and Finn came with them. Stephen and Damon left, leaving the Mikaelsons to do their family business. Kol and Finn attack Niklaus while Elijah held Kathleen back. When Rebekah came, she daggered Niklaus. Finally Esther came and stops the siblings from attacking one an other. The siblings stop, all startled by Esther's appearance. Esther says she came back so they could be a family, all of them. Later that night, Esther officially meets Kathleen. Esther is pleased to meet a granddaughter, especially since knew that none of her children could have children of their own. Esther asked Kathleen how she met Elijah and Kathleen tells Esther what Elijah had told her about her past. It was then time for Kathleen to go to sleep and Esther lets her go. Esther holds a ball in honour of the reunion of the Mikaelson family. Kathleen is with Rebekah and Kol who are getting ready for the dance. When Kol tries to compel Kathleen, she glares at him, her eyes turning gold and her vampire veins showing. Niklaus comes before Kathleen has the chance to attack Kol, angry at Rebekah for attacking Elena. Esther stops Rebekah and Niklaus from arguing and Kathleen and Kol from arguing as well. During the time of the ball, Kathleen is talking to some of the guests at the ball. She also talks quickly with Rebekah about why she brought Matt and Rebekah tells her. When the waltz begins, she is watching her father. She is later pulled away by one of the guests who is revealed to be a founding family member and is aware that the Mikaelsons are vampires. She was shocked and then Elijah came and compelled the founding family member to forget about them being vampires. When Elijah learned of Esther's plans and locked Elena up, he went to Kathleen and told her to stay hidden. Elijah and Kathleen hug, knowing it could be their last. When Elijah left, Kathleen cried because she didn't know if those were the last moments she'd ever have with her fat her. That night everyone but Finn and Esther came back. Kathleen came out and was happy to see that no one died. Kol then left the house and Rebekah went away for a while. Elijah then read Kathleen to sleep and when she finally does, he kisses her forehead and says goodbye to her. He then asks Niklaus to take care of Kathleen and he says he will. The following morning, Elijah has left already when Kathleen wakes up. Niklaus hands Kathleen the note from Elijah. Kathleen reads it and is shocked of what Elijah did. She then goes out to the grill to get something to eat. There she crosses paths with Matt who asked her about Kol. Kathleen says Kol is the ass of the family and that Matt wasn't the first person he's tried to kill and he should just ignore it. Matt listens to her and takes her advice. She then crosses paths with Damon who calls her 'the little Mikaelson Hybrid bitch' to which Kathleen replies with 'the young arrogant Salvatore vampire dick'. Damon asks her what she's still doing in Mystic Falls since Elijah left and Kathleen tells him Niklaus is taking care of her. Damon then gets Kathleen very pissed and she pins him to the ground and says if he so much as lays a finger on her family he will face the true pain and torture of a werewolf bite. She then runs off back to where she is living with Niklaus and Rebekah. She helps Rebekah with revenge on Damon Salvatore but both for their own reasons. While doing this, somehow he go his hands on wolfsbane and used it against Kathleen. Rebekah, in rage reacts to this and Kathleen manages to get away. She runs back to the place she's staying and tries to hide the marks she's gotten from the wolfsbane. She swears to herself that Damon will pay for what he's done, and she will see to it personally. In the season final, she hears Niklaus died from Rebekah and runs off in tears. She crosses paths of Alaric who tries to kill her but Kathleen turned into a wolf and ran off to a quite place in the woods. There, she turns human again and continues crying for the loss of her uncle. Only she lets the feeling he's not truly dead and that he wasn't in his own body when Alaric killed it. Damon then shows up and Kathleen has an outburst, only Damon remains calm and checks to see if anything's happened to Kathleen. He then says goodbye to Kathleen and leaves. Kathleen is stunned to see this side to Damon and stops seeing him as someone she hates. She then hears weird noises all over and is taken by something. Season 4 Elijah realises Kathleen hasn't returned after she ran off and asks Rebekah where she is. Rebekah doesn't know and Elijah stops by the Salvatore house and asks Damon who says he's seen her in the woods before he left. The two check there but find nothing. After that, Kathleen's disappearance is mentioned throughout the season, mainly by the remaining originals. The Originals Kathleen finds Niklaus in New Orleans where she can't escape from. She tells Niklaus what she knows and that she can't leave New Orleans unless Niklaus and Elijah agree and are succseful in over-throwing Marcel. When the witches take Kathleen she meets a eighteen year old called Mirabelle Rowntree, who, in a way, resembles Kathleen. Hayley asks if Kathleen and Mirabelle were related somehow and Mirabelle said she wasn't allowed to say. When Elijah comes and sees the hostages, he threatens the witches, saying that they'd better let them all go. The witches let Kathleen free (as free as she can get) but keep Mirabelle, saying that Elijah held the children above anything else. When Niklaus comes with Elijah, Kathleen came with him. When Kathleen hears that the witches know who her biological family is, she demands Sophie tells her. In the end Sophie drops two names, Mirabelle and Ysmay. Kathleen goes and asks her father about them, hoping he might know something about them. When she did ask her father, he was stunned and demanded to know who gave her those names. A wolf then came before Elijah could continue to ask. The wolf turned human and it was reveled to be Mirabelle. Mirabelle then runs off, leaving Kathleen stunned. Elijah sighed and said that there was no point keeping Kathleen from the truth. Elijah told Kathleen the truth, how she has an older sister and that he is her biological father. Kathleen was sort of shocked but remembered how Hayley said that she and Mirabelle could be sisters. She realised as well that she was mistaken more then once for looking a bit like Elijah and acting like him, just with a lot more stubborness. She said that knowing could never change anything to her since Elijah had always been her dad. She then went to walk around, only to see Marcel harrasing Mirabelle. Kathkeen stops him and he walks away. Kathleen then turned to Mirabelle and asked why she didn't say anything to which Mirabelle replied with, "well, me being compeled by our grandfather for a hundred years did not really boost anyone's confindence that it was safe for you to know." Kathleen later meets Ysmay, her mother who was brought back from the dead. Kathleen builds a positive relationship with her mother and sister and soon, the four act as though they've known each other since forever. Like Mirabelle, Kathleen could tell that Elijah and Ysmay still love each other, something which Niklaus does joke about on occasions. Mirabelle says to Kathleen one night that "if Elimay doesn't turn into a couple again, I will never be able to understand either of our parents." Kathleen agrees with her older sister. While Mirabelle and Ysmay own a home in New Orleans, Elijah and Kathleen haven't moved in there, though she does visit Mirabelle and Ysmay on a daily bases. Trivia *Kathleen in Celtic means little darling ''while in Greek means ''pure **She is often seen as one of the purest Hybrids and is also nicknamed a little darling, meaning her name works perfectly for her *She made her first appearance in Rose with Elijah *Her last appeearance in TVD is in The Departed *She is in The Originals *So far, she is the youngest Hybrid in perpetual age, looking only ten *She is the second daughter of Elijah and Ysmay, the first being Mirabelle *Like her sister, she ships Elimay (Elijah and Ysmay) Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Werewolf/Vampire Hybrid Category:Unsired Hybrids Category:Female Characters Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Rockgirl Category:Antagonists Category:TVD and The Originals Crossovers Category:The Originals Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Protagonist